


The Cat’s Meow

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi had always been more of a cat person and as she stared at the males across from her she was reminded why. A series of ThunderCat/Inu Yasha drabbles, ideas, and oneshots.  Pairing and rating varies by chapter. Rated M to be safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lion-O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/gifts), [BunnyWK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/gifts).



> Well thanks to Itoma-Kun and Bunny-Chan yet another series was born. Seriously you guys SUCK! XD I REALLY need to go back and wrap up the first season to....-pouts- Hope you guys are happy!

Kagome sighed, her sleek black tail twitching back and forth as she lounged on a high beam of her room in the ThunderCat's lair. She was bored out of her mind and a bored Kagome could sometimes be worse than the Thunderkittens. Her dark blue eyes took in the large room she had come to call home, it was quite barren but it was home.

She had found herself trapped in this new world all alone, her body and powers changed. Her short fine black fur bristled at the memory. The battle had been won, the jewel complete and a pure wish was about to be made. To bad no such thing existed, she had thought she had come up with one, to simply wish for hope. Surely there was no way that wish could be tainted, corrupted. 

Sadly it seemed there was a way, as soon as the words left her lips her body was engulfed by searing hot pain and her vision faded to white as she passed out from it. When she had come to she was in a whole new world, alone and no longer human.

Her tail twitched at the memory of when she had first seen herself, covered in fine black fur, ears pointed, sharp fangs, dainty claws, and a tail… She had promptly passed out, keeled over on the ground. A light blush stained her fur, at least no one was around to see her freak out then again it was justified!

She didn’t mind the whole waking up in a new world, she had been there done that but it was the fact that she was no longer human! Her senses were in over load the faintest of sounds were deafening, the lightless of scents were putrid and she had a major headache since her eyes could not focus on just one thing.

Add in the fact she was as naked as the day she was born, minus the sheen of black fur, oh yeah. She had cursed the fates, the gods, everything. What else could they take form her? She was no longer human, her powers were muddled, and she was alone in a new world with no way to get home. She had cried, long and hard.

She knew crying wasn’t the best course of action yet she didn’t care. She was overwhelmed and honestly she just needed a good cry. The events of the past forty eight hours caught up with her and reality set in, the battle was over, people were dead. She was alone in a new world, no longer human, naked and her powers felt weakened.

Every time she tried to call on them they felt wakened, muddled, it was almost like there was an interferencewith them. She didn’t know what it was but it made her vulnerable and scared. Luckily she had been found by people like her, ThunderCats as she learned they were, though at least they were clothed.

They had taken her in, thinking she was a survivor of their kingdom who had lost her memory and was living feral. She jumped at the explanation, not wanting to tell them the truth since she didn’t know them or what was going on. It was mean but a necessary evil, they took her in reeducated her and made her one of their own. She had been shocked to learn she was still on earth, now deemed third earth, humans, had as everyone feared, run themselves into extinction. The Earth sat uninhabited by sentient beings until an  alien race of sentinel animal like beings stumbled upon it.

Without humans the Earth was able to flourish and they had deemed it worthy enough to inhabit and so they had. At the time they were under Mumm-Ra’s rule and were much to their embarrassment his lap dogs. Enslaving the other races and doing his bidding. That all changed when the first Lord of the ThunderCats, Leo, led a rebellion and won their freedom as well as freeing the other races.

As always time passed and history became legend and in time forgotten, Mumm-Ra and his technology had become but fables to be told to small children. The ThunderCats thrived as a kingdom yet the other species still remembered their time as salves and held a grudge that was in their blood. As was to be excepted.

Sadly they had gotten used to being ‘top dog’ and were blindsided when Mumm-Ra, who had been using the time of peace to regain power, attacked along side of the lizard people. Their kingdom fell and their race was enslaved. A few escaped and they were now trying their hardest to avenge their fallen people and once again destroy Mumm-Ra, she had been labeled a refugee and was now a part of said movement.

She had fit into the group almost seamlessly and while she felt guilty not telling them the truth she figured it was the past. There was no changing it, no going back. She was no longer the human miko Kagome but a ThunderCat and if she were to bring up her past it would just strain things and make them distrust her. She didn’t want that, she had come to care far to much for the small mismatched group of cats.

“Kagome!” Her ears perked up at the familiar voice that called out her name and with a cat like grin she leaned down, her breasts pressing into the beam as she looked over it, her long black locks falling to frame her face.  She watched with baited breath as he entered the room, his red mane defying gravity as per usual. His light blue eyes scanning the room for her.

His tan ears twitched no doubt hearing her heart beat, which had speed up as her prey entered her room. Her tail swished behind her as her furrowed his brows hearing her but not seeing her. He crossed his arms over his well built chest and looked around her room. “Kagome I know you’re in here.” She snickered as she rolled off the beam and landed on her bed with a small thump. She grinned as she sat up on her haunches her skin tight black pants giving little resistance to her graceful move. She rested her weight on her hands, her tail swishing in amusement behind her, the low cut of her skin tight dark blue shirt showing the tops of her fur covered breasts. “Yes?”

He felt his cheeks heat up lightly at the picture she made yet quickly pushed it down and shook his head, giving her a small smile. “Cheetara is looking for you.” He still felt odd even speaking her name loud, his heart still ached from the unknown betrayal of her and his brother yet he was the Lord of the ThunderCats. He still had his duties and he knew it would be wrong of him to let his personal feelings get in the way of them. Though they did fester under the surface, he knew he was close to exploding and had been doing his best to avoid the new lovers.

Kagome blinked yet nodded, even though she was not a miko in this world she had potential as a cleric and Cheetara had happily taken her in as her apprentice. Sadly the work was grueling and Cheetara was a slave driver. She liked the older woman but she had a tendency to over work her, getting so caught up in not being the last cleric that she forgot Kagome was going into it blind. As it was she had been so caught up in her budding romance with Tygra she had let her training slack off.

Not that Kagome was complaining she liked being able to laze about, she attributed this to her change in race, and loved all the little extra cat naps she had been allowed to sneak. Though it seemed Cheetara was ready to get back to training her wayward apprentice, no doubt the growing tension between her lover and his brother had something to do with it. She felt bad for the other woman, once having been there, stuck between Kouga and Inu Yasha, and she did not envy her one bit.

As it was she felt pity for the young lord who stood before her, waiting for her to get up so he could lead her to Cheetara so she could begin her training. She had also been in his shoes, cast aside by the one you loved for someone you thought you could trust. So with a low sigh she stood up and stretched, her back popping as she let out a low pleased rumble.

Lion-O once again felt his cheeks heat up as the newest member of their small group stretched her curvy figure, bending in the most delicious ways. He quickly shook the thoughts away ashamed to be thinking such things. The poor girl had been through so much, a refugee from their kingdom with no memory of her past. His eyes darkened at the thoughts of what she could have been through alone without memories to guide her.

He knew she held dark secrets, every once and a while her eyes would glaze over and her face would look solemn as she thought about something from her past. Her very aura would dim and she would look so lost. So alone. She would quickly try to shake it off, to laugh it off yet he knew, they all knew she had a great sadness in her past. His blood boiled thinking of when they had first found her, naked confused and crying. What had she been through before they had found her?

Kagome blinked taking in his now angry state and with a frown she darted forward and placed a hand on his well muscled shoulder. “Lion-O?” She blinked as he pulled her into his arms and crushed her smaller form to his larger one. She was used to getting random hugs form the twins and at times Cheetara, they had let their imaginations run wild when it came to her clouded past. Which only made her feel worse about her small white lie, yet this was a new one.

She awkwardly hugged him back, feeling horrid about the turmoil she was putting him through. Yet she couldn’t stop the low purr that sounded in the back of her throat as his body heat and scent washed over her. There was something about the young lord that just made her feel safe, and who was she to fight it? She relaxed in his hold and snuggled closer as he ran his fingers through her hair, calming her even more.

He inhaled her scent deeplym loving the way is seemed to snake around him, to call to him. He had merely meant to hug her, as he had seen the others do at times, to let her know she was okay now, that she was safe. She was a part of their small group and they would keep her safe no matter what, yet the second her smaller body snuggled into his larger one he started to have impure thoughts.

Thoughts not becoming of a supposedly heart broken king.

With a small cough and a blush dusting his cheeks he pulled back and gave her a small cocky grin, needing to live up to his reputation, and cocked his head towards the exit. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to keep her waiting to long…” He smiled as she let out a small whine, Cheetara hated to be kept waiting and would make her displeasure known via harsh training if she was kept waiting to long.

With her tail twitching nervously behind her she let her hand grab his lager one and ran out of the room, their fingers intertwining, dragging Lion-O with her. If she was going to get the evil eye for keeping her mentor waiting so was he, salty feelings between them be dammed. Cheetara’s wrath was the one wrath she would not willingly face alone!

 


	2. Tygra

Tygra watched with guarded eyes as the woman who had stolen his heart cuddled next to his younger adoptive brother. With a vile taste in his mouth he turned on his heels and left the room, not even caring that they looked after him with worried eyes. They had both betrayed him, forsaking him and his feelings to be with each other and he was not a happy camper.

He only stayed out of loyalty to the crown and a promise to his father to look after Lion-O.  Plus the others needed him and his level head to keep Lion-O in check. The boy still ran into battle half cocked and he knew that if he was to leave their small group they would not be able to fare without him. He paused in his steps, not really having a destination in mind. He weighed his options, he could go to his room and sulk, go bug Panthro in the garage and sulk or go to the gardens and hope to find Kagome.

His mind made up he made his way to the gardens hoping to find his childhood friend, and now sympatric ear to rant to. He had met her the same day he had met Cheetara, both young felines were lost looking for the clerics, and he had happily lead them to their destination. Admittedly he was more interested in Cheetara back then but over time he had also befriended Kagome and had come to care for her greatly.

The two were a packaged pair, both were orphans form the same little village and had come to view each other as sisters despite the lack of blood. He could understand Lion-O was his younger brother despite the lack of blood. Kagome was more than likely a descendant of the Jaguar clan, while Cheetara was obviously a part of the Cheetah clan.

He shook the thoughts of his former love out of his head as he stepped outside, cursing lightly as the twins ran past him giggling, no doubt up to something. He shook his head at their antics, kittens would be kittens and with his mood slightly improved he followed after them knowing they were more then likely seeking out Kagome as well.

She had fallen into the role of their mother; she just had a way about her that drew others in and to be honest she was the only one with enough patience to deal with their antics. He wasn’t surprised to come upon the small pile of limbs and fur basking in the sun, the twins were curled around each other purring as Kagome ran her fingers through their fur, humming lightly.

A flash of light blue eyes, tan fur, and a long mane of red hair popped into his mind. With soft eyes and memories of his mother he settled down next to the smaller female feline, offering her a cocky grin as she offered him a small smile in greeting.  His mood while still sour at the PDA he had stumbled across was not selfish enough to ruin the moods of those around him and merely settled against the tree, settling in to try and meditate.

He grumbled as a small hand shook his shoulder and he slowly eased out of his meditative state. He blinked slightly glazed black eyes and offered the offender a small smile. “Kagome.” He enjoyed the small flush of red that stained her fur and merely glanced around looking for the twins. “Where’d the brats go?”

She huffed at term he used for the kittens and rolled her eyes. “They ran off to go look for some food, you’ve been meditating for the past hour. What troubles you?” Truthfully she knew what was bugging him, they all did. As a small close knit group it was hard to keep secrets and  they all knew of the love triangle that existed between their leader his brother and Cheetara.

Not even two moons ago that triangle had been broken and paths chosen. She was happy for her adoptive sister, finally being true to her feelings and accepting the courtship of their leader. They deserved to be happy and while it made her sad that Tygra had to suffer for their happiness, yet it was a necessary suffering. She herself had been in his position not that long ago and knew that eventually he would heal and grow from his heart break.

She herself had been in love with him since her childhood and when he had made it very clear he only had eyes for Cheetara she had gone through what he had. It had hurt, lord had it hurt, and she had thought the meanest things about her adoptive sister but over time she came to understand, the heart wants what it wants not caring who has to get hurt in order for it to have what it wants.

She had gotten over her anger and hurt and had grown from it, she still cared deeply for Tygra, she always would, and she loved her sister even more. He would eventually come to see things the way she had but it would be a while before he could. The wound was still too fresh.  So with a sympatric and knowing ear she listened to him gripe and groan about the new dynamic of their small group.

Tygra huffed as he wrapped up his rant, not really expecting to rant so much or so long to the small female feline. With a light blush, and feeling guilty for saying such things about her sister and her new found happiness, he looked away from her. “Sorry didn’t mean to talk your ear off…”

She merely smiled and patted his hand, gaining his attention. “It’s fine, I know what you’re going through.” She blushed as he turned surprised eyes to lock with hers, hoping he wouldn’t put the pieces together. “It’ll get better trust me, it sucks. You’re hurt, angry and confused but just remember he’s your _family_ , I’m sure the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. The same can be said for Cheetara,  sometimes one can’t help who they fall in love with nor who they hurt.”

He blinked running over her words, they were all true but he was still left with a sour taste in his mouth. “Yeah…it still sucks.” He blinked as she leaned against him, patting his hand lightly. “I know.” He rolled his eyes and threw an arm around her shoulders, his mood not as doom and gloom as it had been when he had first sought her out. A nagging question itching to be asked. “Hey, who was the dummy who broke your heart?”

He blinked as she let out a small squeak and avoided his gaze. “Oh-um no one special.” She waved her hand in front of her as if dismissing the thought. “It’s in the past, and that’s where it’ll stay.” He let out a small laugh, loving the way she fidgeted but nodded, pulling her closer. “Well he was a fool to break your heart.” She merely laughed and enjoyed the way her body felt next to his, wondering if one day he would figure out he was that fool and that he still held her heart…


	3. Panthro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own cat, who at the moment has a kitty cold and is acting like she'll die without me being in the same room as her. XD

Kagome was used to being seen as a mother figure, the kittens had taken to her as such almost as soon as they had met.  She was used to wiping runny noses, smoothing down hair and fur and sharing her food, drink and at times bath. Yet as she sat here, her small frame anchored to his much larger one she resisted the urge to sigh.

He acted like he was dying.

She couldn’t leave the room without him freaking out, calling for her in a weak hoarse voice. She didn’t mind, she was his mate, but damn if it wasn’t annoying that he acted like this every time he got sick. She ran her fingers over his lightly heated forehead frowning, he had a light fever but if he would stop milking it and let her go get some medicine from Cheetara he would get better sooner.

As if sensing her thoughts he pulled her closer, rolling over and burying his face in her lap as he let out a pathetic little mew. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through his short brown locks. “Really dear don’t you think you’re over reacting?” He merely mumbled incoherently into her lap making her chuckle lightly. She lightly let her fingers run over the fine blue fur of his neck and giggled as he let out a loud sneeze and then moaned as if it had physically hurt him and had stolen his energy form him.

He was such a big baby.


	4. Leo

Kagome, younger sister to Panthera, sighed as she watched the current holder of her affection bicker and argue with her sister from her perch on the bed. Once again the subject of Mumm-Ra’s tyrant like rule had come up and the two were at it again. Leo was sadly always so blind when it came to their ruler and would hear not a wicked word said against him, no matter how true they were.

Her sister saw the truth for what it was, as did she, and was always trying to get him to see it as well. She heard the whispers, a rebellion was growing and they both thought Leo would make an excellent leader, to bad he was far to loyal to their current lord and master and no amount of arguing was going to change that. He was the type who needed to be smacked in the face with the truth, with actions, and no amount of arguing was going to change that.

If anything it had the opposite effect and only served to piss him off so with a low sigh, her tail swishing behind her in annoyance, she cleared her throat gaining their attention. “You know if I didn’t know any better even I would believe the rumors...” Her dark blue eyes took in the mere inches of space between them; they had gotten up close and personal in the heat of the argument, and flicked her eyes between them.

Leo let out small hiss of displeasure at her words and pulled away from a blushing Panthera, while he had no ill feelings for her, viewing her as a trusted friend, the fact that his mate was upset irked him. He quickly made his way to the smaller feline woman and pulled her form to his, rumbling low in his chest to cure her displeasure.

Panthera rolled her eyes at the show of affection, still not used to the thought of her best friend and younger sister as a couple, and stood up. Her anger still having a clear hold over her thoughts she sneered down at the man whom she had once cared for. “You’re going to have to face the truth one day, I pray it doesn’t take harm coming to my sister for you to see that.” She ignored his low snarl and left the room, dark brooding thoughts at the fore front of her mind.

Kagome sighed as she smoothed the bristled fur of her mate and cursed her sister for riling him up so. “Hush my love, she is merely worried.” He merely grumbled and pulled his small mate closer, his hands sneaking under her plain white dress. She was a cleric and as such was not forced into the garb of a soldier. She was usually robed in white flowing dresses, to inspire trust from those around her.  

She let a low chuckle fall from her lips as her mate pawed at her under her dress, no doubt wanting to release the pent up stress her sister had dumped on him. With a small quirk of her lips she let out a low rumble singling her willingness to mate and giggled as he pinned her against the bed, more than ready to take her invitation.


	5. Claudus

Light drops of sweat gathered on her brow as the male behind her moved within her. His large hands resting on her slim waist as he had his way with her. Her breath came out in pants and mewls as he plundered her body, his claws pricking her hips lightly in his passion. She merely let out a breathy moan.

Her back arched as he let out his own grunts and groans of pleasure, his large frame towering over her smaller one. She mewled as he bent over and rested his chin on her shoulder his red beard tickling her lightly, his breath caressing her sensitive ears.

He grit his teeth as he had his way with her, her smaller lithe form bending to his every whim. He paused in his truths only to easily flip her on her back and stared down at her. Her black fur had a light sheen of sweat form their rutting. Her cheeks were darkened with a flush of color and her bright blue eyes seemed to bore into him.

They were so similar to his late wife’s eyes yet they were not hers. The body that laid under him was not hers. She had passed away so long ago giving birth to their son, no the woman who laid under him was not his wife.  He pushed the thoughts away and let his body take over, seeking pleasure from the small female under him.

With a roar of pleasure he came, his seed filling the woman under him. He nuzzled her exposed neck as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. His larger body pinning hers to the bed under them, he knew she didn’t mind, that she actually loved the weight of his body on top of hers. So he settled in on top of her, a content purring escaping his chest as her nimble fingers ran though his red mane.

He felt a flash of guilt as he recalled their first encounters, how he used to wish she was his late wife. To pretend it was her he was laying with and not his appointed ‘stress reviler’. Shame welled in him as he subconsciously nuzzled her neck in apology for ever thinking of her as such. The small feline under him had wormed her way into his heart and staked her claim and he would not have it any other way.

She let out a small purr as his weight settled on her, making her feel safe and cared for. Her nimble fingers played with his long mane of red hair encouraging his show of affection. How things had changed, when she had first been appointed to him he would rut with her and then leave her, like a common whore.  She understood, he still held much love for his fallen queen and saw his primal urges as a betrayal to her.

She took it in stride and as time wore on he began to talk with her before and after they rutted and she had grown to care for him. She knew he felt the same even if he would not voice it and that was okay with her. He was the proud king of her people and like any male he had his pride and was set in his ways. So she took the little things he offered her and treasured them. She beamed as he let out a satisfied huff and settled in to sleep on top of her. _“Kagome…”_ It was a breathy whisper but it made her heart soar and with a smile she wrapped her arms around his larger frame and purred happily.

 


	6. Javan

Dark blue eyes narrowed in anger fine black fur bristling as a low hiss built in her throat. Her black mane spilled over her small shoulders and stood out against her white tunic dress. Her tail lashed in anger behind her as she clutched a small innocent bundle to her chest.

The cause of her anger was her mate, he stood wearily across from her his usually proud stature slumped in defeat. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened with his choice as he stared her down, pleading with her to understand.

She wanted to rip his beard form his face! How could he expect her to understand?! He wanted her to hand over their child to be scarified in hopes it would end the sickness that plagued their small tribe! If it was up to her she would say screw their pride and ask the other cat tribes for help.

Alas their people were to proud, they were Tigers, and would rather suffer then ask for help from the people who had banished them. She herself was lucky to have been accepted by them, mostly because her mate was their leader, she was from the Jaguar clan and had been cast out at a young age.

Yet as she stared at her mate, his face set in stone, she wished she had never stumbled upon the small tribe of banished Tigers. It was a sad and heart breaking realization for she loved her mate dearly yet, she knew the second she gave birth to their kitten her universe had shifted. No longer was her mate at the center of it but their kitten, as it should have been.

Yet she knew her mate, she knew this decision had pained him but he would do it, he was their leader. Their people looked to him to make the hard choices that would protect them and this one was out of his hands. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared down at her innocent kitten, he was a carbon copy of his father, baring little resemblance to her. His fur was that of a tigers, his father’s blood ran strong through his veins, and atop his head was a small tuft of white fur.

As if sensing his mothers stare in his sleep he snuggled closer to her, purring as her scent washed over him. He was warm, safe, and loved and that was all that he needed to know as he slept.

Javan ran a hand through his beard, a habit he developed when he was nervous, and took in the heart breaking scene. His mate was gazing at their kitten, tears welling in her eyes as she clutched him to her chest. He felt every bit of the monster he was as he stalked forward to stand before. Ready to rip their child from her arms to sacrifice him, it was for the greater good…

“Kagome, give me the kitten.” His voice was a low mumble but she heard it, her tears finally falling from her eyes, she refused to look up at him yet swallowed thickly, pressing a kiss to the forehead of heir sleeping kitten. “I love you Tygra.” She nuzzled his cheek lightly before pulling away and letting her mate take her from her arms.

Broken blue eyes locked with troubled pale blue ones. Her lips quivered as she gathered the strength to speak. “I will never forgive you Javan.” He merely turned on his heel and left the hut, his guilt eating away at his resolve. “I’m sorry my love.” With those parting words he began the long trek the cliff where his kitten was to be scarified. With each step his resolve wavered as the small kitten snuggled closer to him for warmth, seeking his warmth and scent. Trusting him to take care of him, to love him as any kitten would expect of their sire…


	7. Dobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY need to stay away from the ThunderCat's Wikki page and IDK maybe actually watch the show... XD

As a feline, a member of the Panther clan at that, she knew she was supposed to hate any and all of the Dog clans. Then again she had a reputation of walking to the beat of her own drum since before she could remember; it was what had landed her it eh pit in the first place. So really, as she took in the shocked look of Panthro she couldn’t help but to smile lightly.

“Close your mouth old friend, you might catch something.” She laughed lightly as she allowed her small lithe frame to be pulled flush against the tall slim male behind her, mindful of the spikes of his armor. His larger black and tan hands resting on her hips as he let out a chuckle.

Panthro took in the odd couple, he wasn’t trying to be mean but it was an odd sight, and merely shut his mouth with a snap. He had known them both when he was in the Pits, it was not the way he would have wished to meet them but if anything it had helped them bond more.

Kagome had been the only other feline in the pits, a female and of the same clan as him at that, and Dobo was the only member of the Dog clan there. So of course they bonded, it had killed him to leave them both behind when he had made his escape but it seemed they had more than made up for his absence!

With a grin he approached them lightly shoving Dobo’s shoulder in an affectionately manly way and winked at Kagome. “I’m happy for you two! I had my suspicions but really! Congrats!” He laughed, as his old friends both blushed.

Dobo merely smiled as he looked down at his old friend, being two heads taller than the large male, his dark tan and black fur darkening with a light blush. “Was I really _that_ obvious?” He smiled, his canine snout shifting to reveal sharp canines. His tall pointy ears twitched at the small laugh from his mate, his blush darkening. “You know what? Don’t answer that.”


	8. Kaynar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that damn page is bad for the Kage...

Dark blue eyes narrowed in anger at the male that stood before her, if she could she would hurt him. Run her claws down his smirking face, draw blood, but alas she was chained to the damn wall. The cold iron of her shackles bit into her skin and rubbed it raw through her fine black fur.

Her ears twitched as he merely grinned down at her, his hand resting on the side of her face, stroking it. She moved to bite him. He pulled back his hand with a dark laugh of amusement. “Ah, no need to bite just yet…I was told business before pleasure.”

She glared even more at him, her tail swishing in anger behind her. “They will come for me.” Her voice was full of conviction and it only made him grin more, the rumors were true he _was_ insane.

“Ah, that’s what I’m hoping for. In fact that’s the only reason you’re still alive.” He paused though, as if listening to someone, most likely a voice only he could hear, and then nodded. “Well that’s not the _ only _ reason.” As if to prove his point he leered down at her, his large spiked armor and the crazed look in his eyes only made him that more menacing. It served to remind of the fact that she had been stripped naked before being chained to the wall behind her to humiliate and frighten her.

It was working.

She glared up at him, refusing to show her fear, wishing she could punch in his sharp pointed teeth maybe even break his nose. “You’re sick.” He merely laughed raise a clawed hand to caress her face again, his light brown almost red orange fur was as stark contrast to her own sleek black fur. Red eyes merely shone with delight as his hand moved lower to rest above her throat.

She gulped, knowing all it would take was a flick of his hand and her neck would be broken. He was unlike the other Jackals she had seen, in color, physique, and mentality. She held back a shiver of fear and disgust as he leaned down, his hot breath fanning over her ear making it twitch. “Hush now kitten, you might even grow to like it.” She hissed low in her throat. “Never!”

He simply laughed as he pulled back from her and made his way toward the door of her cell. “Never say never.” With that he left the room, the cell door slamming shut behind him. She whimpered low in her throat as she sank to the cold stone floor and blinked back tears. Mentally crying out for the other members of her group, wishing they would hurry up and save her from her fate. “Please hurry…” ****


	9. The Duelist

Her fine black fur bristled as the odd man followed after her. He had been stalking her for the past few days, and no matter how hard she tried to shake him he would always find her and ask her the same damn question-

“Would you like to duel?” She resisted the urge to hiss at him as the damn question fell from his lips. With an annoyed slash of her tail she shook her head, her dark mane shifting.

“No, now go away.” He merely sighed but still trailed after her, his light footsteps matching her own. How she wished the purple skinned male would go away, yet she knew he would not.

He was the Duelist.

He was well renowned for finding and fighting those who had the best swords in the realm. There were rumors that he used less then honorable methods to win. The many swords he collected neither proved it true nor false.

She herself had no intention of finding out, her hand shifted on the hilt of her sword, she hated fighting and there was no way she would wager her father’s sword in a duel. It was all she had left after the kingdom had fallen to the lizards and Mumm-Ra.

As it was she was still looking for the wayward group that was lead by their now Cat lord, Lion-O, vengance would be hers. She ignored the purple skinned male as he started to purposely make as much noise as possible. He was always trying to goad her into a fight and no matter what he did or said, and he said some very nasty things, she would not lose her cool.

She had been raised in a large family of all boys so she could deal with him and his childish antics. Her eyes darkened at the thought of her family, they had all been slain when the kingdom was laid siege to by Mumm-Ra and his army.

As if sensing her mood her grinned and leaned in close, his black mustache brushing her cheek. “All the power that sword holds and yet your kingdom still fell…how your family must roll in their graves-” He yelped as he fell on his behind, his neck craned back to avoid the sharp end of the sword he had been lusting after. He gulped as he looked up at the small feline he had been trying to goad into a fight.

Her usual light blue eyes were narrowed in anger and raw power seemed to roll not only off her sword her herself. He lowered his gaze the truth now apparent. The sword would be useless to someone like him, it was a real shame that such a powerful sword was so closely tied to someone who refused to wield it.

“My apologies.”

She gazed down at the man yet grit her teeth and sheathed her sword, it seemed he finally understood. The sword and she were one; it had been passed from parent to child for generations and was bound by blood to the first born of every new generation. It would be useless to him. So with a curt nod she turned on her heel and was ready to leave behind the foul man, her mood still sour due to his mention of her family.

She blinked as she heard him stand up and start walking besides her. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I thought you understood.” He merely gave her a sly grin. It made the fur on the back of her neck stand up.

“Oh, I do, but this sword will be mine even if I have to make an heir with you just to have it in my family lineage.” She stared at him like he was crazy yet made no comment, not deeming his insane plan worthy of one. Eventually he would tire, get bored or maybe even find a new sword to fixate on, she could only hope that day would come quickly, she feared for her sanity. 


	10. Snowmeow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just go there. >:D

Her ears twitched lightly as she heard the other prisoners move about in their cages. They had all been taken from their homes, chained and imprisoned by a man that called himself the Conquedor. She herself had been picked up by the armor covered male under the pretense of being offered sanctuary.

During the attack by Mumm-Ra and the lizard people she had been forced to flee, her small family scattering to the winds. She was alone, injured and scared. So of course she was ever so grateful to find someone willing to aid her, yet it was all a lie.

He wanted to sell her!

Her fur bristled at the thought yet it was quickly smoothed down by her cellmate. She smiled, a small contented purr leaving her chest as she curled up even more into the large mass of blue fur that encased her.

Said mass merely nuzzled her much smaller and humanlike frame, his large muzzle rubbing her side. He was far closer to his cat heritage then her, his form was very primitive, not that she cared, and he very much resembled their ancestors of old. Before they learned to walk upright and adapted to the ever changing world around them.

He was still an intimidating site, even more so then other cats since he _was_ so primitive looking. “Snowmeow stop that tickles.” Her complaint was light and muffled by his fur yet he merely huffed, his large frame shifting with the movement, and settled down.

She smiled and snuggled closer to the large male, taking in his scent and the warmth of his body. He made her feel safe and in return she helped him the best she could, the joys of opposable thumbs. It was a partnership that had blossomed into a friendship and maybe if given time it would blossom into more. She just hoped she would be able to find out, Conquedor had been leering at her a lot more lately.

She knew he had something if store for her, rumors spread like wildfire since that’s was all they could do while kept in their cages, and she did not want to find out. She would fight him tooth and nail to stay with her cellmate and she knew he would do the same.


	11. Lion-O

She shifted in her sleep, a frown marring her face as she tried to move away from the source of the blaring heat. Even in her sleep she hated to be overly hot and the heat that was encasing her was pissing her off and waking her up. She slowly cracked open a dark blue eye.

It quickly adjusted to the darkness of her room and she gazed about it. Everything looked normal and in place. She was still in her bed at the cat’s lair and with a huff she rolled over, her naked body tangling in the now to hot sheets. She hissed in surprise as she caught sight of a pair of glowing blue eyes, they seemed to burn into her. The fur on the back of her neck bristled as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

She had gone to bed alone so why was someone, she gave a tentative sniff and blinked recognizing the scent. Why was Lion-O, the leader of their small group and the new Lord of the ThunderCats in her room? Better yet why was he in her _bed_ looking at her like she was his prey? She gulped and moved to cover herself, she _was_ naked yet a large slightly heated hand stopped her.

“Lion-O?” Her voice was light not wanting to startle the seemingly out of it lord. He merely murmured lowly a purr rising from his chest, which she now realized was naked, as was the rest of him, and pulled her small form to lay plush against his. She blushed her black fur darkening when she felt a hard throbbing _thing_ press into her. While she was young, just barely a woman in the eyes of her culture, she knew what it was.

He chuckled as she let out a small squeak and tried to move away from him. He merely pulled her closer loving the way her body fit to his. He inhaled her scent, it was laced with her readiness to mate, to be impregnated. It was intoxicating. With a low rumbled he moved his hands to her hips and held her in place.  He licked the fur of her neck lightly and nipped at her ear. “You’re going into heat.”

She flushed yet a moan was torn from her lips, heat pooling in her lower reigns, as her lord and friend nipped and sucked on her neck. His hands moved from her hips to squeeze her firmly toned ass and pull her closer. She mewled as it rubbed against her now moistening womanhood and merely shifted closer. She needed this, needed him, _wanted_ him. “Lion-O…”

It was a low breathy noise and it made him even harder, he knew deep down this was wrong. This was her first heat he should not be taking advantage of her but he didn’t care. He wanted the small feline in his arms to be his, to be his mate and bare his kittens. Of course his past track record with females was horrid and he was scared to approach her. So her going into heat gave him an excuse, an opportunity, to make her his and he was _not_ going to waste it.

With a dark  chuckle, something that would normally _never_ fall from his lips, he attacked her. Lips, teeth, and hands where everywhere. They were floating in a sea of pleasure and he did not intend to make port for a long time. The others be damned, they could handle one week without him and their healer. If not then to damn bad. Kagome was not leaving the room until she was heavy with his seed.


	12. WilyKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Oedipus Complex

Kagome smiled as WilyKat nuzzled her stomach, his tail swishing side to side lazily, a content purr escaping his small form. WillyKit, the much calmer of the two twins, was next to her reading a book and also content. The two kittens had taken to her as their mother figure the moment they had seen her and she had gladly accepted the role.

Much to her mate’s annoyance. She smiled as she absent mindedly ran her fingers through WilyKat’s tricolored mane, her claws lightly scraping against his scalp in an affectionate manner. Her mate should just get used to it, they had always talked about having a few liters so why not start early?

“Kagome.” She blinked and smiled up at her mate as he towered above them casting them in the shade. WilyKat shifted a bit and clung to her wait tighter, burying his face in her lap, she merely pulled him closer. “Panthro.”

Panthro frowned at the little shit who was trying to rub is scent all over his mate yet gave her a small smile. “It’s time for your bath.” By your he meant _our_ , since the only time he seemed to get his mate alone was in the bath. As it was their bed now included the two kittens and at times Snarf.

He hadn’t been inmate with his mate in so long his balls were bluer then normal.

WilyKat frowned into the warm lap his face was resting on, he knew what the older cat was up to. Whenever they snuck of to bathe Kagome _always_ came back smiling and smelling of her mate. With a jealous huff he looked up at her and gave her the best kitten eyes he could muster. “Can we come?”

Kagome bit her lip knowing that if she said yes her mate was going to be in a foul mood but as she stared down at his honey brown eyes, which were begging her, she couldn’t help but to nod. “Of course.” Panthro resisted the urge to let out an angered yowl as the smug kitten smirked up at him.

Little shit.


	13. Tygra

He couldn’t take his eyes off her generous chest. Ever since she had given birth to their first kitten her breasts had swelled. He had never thought himself a breast man until now. They were so big and full and…wow.

His hands twitched wanting to grab a handful of the bountiful flesh yet knew better. He had tried to do so last night only to get scratched in the face and kicked out of the bed. They were sore, she was breast feeding.  He shifted a bit as he watched her coo over their small kitten. His eyes were glued to the exposed flesh of her breast he felt a small tinge of jealousy as his kitten nuzzled her pert nipple before sucking it into his tiny mouth.

“You’re such a pervert.” Her voice was low as to not startle their kitten, her gaze on his tiny peaceful face as he suckled her breast. She had never known her mate was this perverted, to openly ogle her as she breast fed their own kitten.

He felt his cheeks heat up and looked up to gaze at her face, feeling even worse when he realized she wasn’t even looking at him and knew where his gaze was. “I’m sorry.” He blinked as she rolled her eyes and shifted her shirt to expose her other breast, pert nipple standing at attention, getting ready to switch breasts. _“Such a damn pervert…”_ It was mumbled under her breath but he still heard it and could merely gulp wishing it was he that was suckling on her breasts.


	14. Panthro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Teacher
> 
> Prompts are welcomed~

Kagome sighed as she watched the two kittens laze about; they were supposed to be paying attention to her. Since everyone else was busy with their own duties it fell to her to make sure the kittens were taught what they needed to be taught. With an annoyed twitch of her eyebrow she cleared her throat.

“Would you two pay attention?” It fell on deaf ears, with a scowl, her tail flickering back and forth behind her as she cocked her hip. It seemed she was going to have to bring out the big guns. “I’m going to tell Panthro.” She smirked as they stopped their fooling about and turned to her in shock.

Yes, she had just threatened to tell on them, to the one person who could strike fear into them with just a look, not that he would ever hurt them. He was as everyone referred to him; the ‘bad guy’ and it always fell to him to dish out punishments when they were needed.  It was a dirty tactic but they had left her no choice.

With a smug look she watched as they sat up and opened their books, their ears and tails deflated. “Turn to page three hundred and ninety four…” She hid her smile as they grumbled but did so, she would make it up later with some treats but for right now she had to teach them the correct way to instigate a courting and what a courting entailed.

She was fairly sure they had never seen one before and she wanted them to learn about it now rather then later. It would help everyone in the long run, nothing was worse then embarrassing questions and since Panthro had made it clear he wanted to court her, she was going to spare him as much embarrassment as she could. 

"What's a proper 'mounting'?" She flushed red at the not so innocent question and internally cried the things she did for her mate to be!


	15. Lion-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Midnight Snack >:3

Kagome sighed as she dug around in the large fridge that was in the kitchen, her fine black fur stood on end as she rummaged about in the cool air. She huffed as she looked at the almost depleted contents, damn males ate enough for a whole damn army…

She was half way in it, bent over as she mumbled under her breath her tails swishing in thought. She hated this! Lately she had been getting up in the middle of the night to rummage in the kitchen for a midnight snack. Sad thing was it was always empty! No matter how much she bought or gathered it was gone in a matter of hours.

She was so busy grumbling under her breath that she didn’t notice Lion-O sneak up on her. His eyes glowed in the dark as he took in her form, bent over half hidden by the fridge, her sleeping shirt rising to expose her finely toned ass, bare to the world.

He licked his lips, glad he was the only one being graced with such a tantalizing site. He glanced at the kitchen door, his ears straining to make sure no one else was nearby. Once he was sure everyone was where they wren supposed to be, asleep in their quarters, he made his move.

He grinned almost in a feral manner as he stepped up behind her, his hands holding her hips in place. He ground his hardening manhood into her chuckling as she epped and banged her head on a shelf in the fridge.

_“Ka-go-me…”_

Her fur bristled as she blushed her ears twitching at the low breathy growl of her name. She whined rubbing her head as she turned to look behind her. “Lion-O?” She blinked as he gave her a fanged smirk and pressed his hard member into her. She flushed even more.

“Pervert!” She tried to move, to get up and out of the fridge but he held her in place and began rocking his hips, his member rubbing against her moistening core, his sleeping sorts were the only barrier between them.

He smirked as his nose twitched picking up on the scent of her growing arousal. He moved his hands down her frame and tugged open her shirt, the buttons popping and rolling away. He rolled her hardening nipples between his fingers making her arch her back. Her juicy firm ass rubbed even more into his hard throbbing member.

He grinned as he got a wicked idea, he moved his hands to her back, stroking it lovingly before pressing her down. He smirked a she let out a low hiss, her heated flesh coming in contact with the cold plastic of the self of the fridge.

She wiggled trying to get away from the cold shelf yet he held her in place. She whined as her nipples pressed into the cold plastic making them even more hard and sensitive, with a moan she shoved whatever food was close to her towards the back of the fridge and began moving her hips up and down his throbbing length.

He groaned as she moved her hips in the most sensual of ways, her tail snaking down to wrap around his thigh and squeeze. He bit his bottom lip as he reached down and tugged his sleeping shorts down freeing his throbbing manhood. He rubbed his tip over her weeping core and slowly began to sink into her.

“God…” It was a low grunt as he sunk into her balls deep, loving the way she purred and he tail began to rub along his sack. In no time he began rocking his hips loving the small little gasps and moans that were torn from her hot little mouth.

She arched her hips more, resting more of her weight on the shelf she was on loving the way the cool air form the fridge contrasted with her over heated body. The only thing that sucked was that her face was pressed into a jug of water.

She shifted so she was more comfortable and just laid there as he worked her over, his hands resting on her hips, his claws lightly pricking her skin.  In no time she could feel her orgasm creep up on her, she rolled her hips wanting him to join her.

He grunted as she clenched her walls around him, her tail molesting his balls as he slammed into her. He knew she was close, they had been mates for a year and he knew her body almost better then she did. With a grunt he angled his hips and pulled her back impaling her on his manhood. He smirked as she threw herself back, her back pressed into his chest as she came.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she leaned back on her mate, her body jerking as her orgasm washed over her. She laid there limply as he held her to him, she was sitting on his kneeled legs as he bit down on her neck, his own orgasm tearing trough him. He trembled as his seed shot into her and filled her to the brim. A small trail of it dribbled from between them to create a small puddle on the floor.

Her breasts heaved as she tried to regain her breath, her body limp in his lap as he licked her neck trying to sooth the ravage bite he had given her in order to stifle his roar of pleasure. She merely sat there gazing at the mess that had been made and turned to look at him lazily, her hands resting on his which were on her stomach.

“I’m not cleaning that up.” She smirked s he captured her lips in a heated kiss and easily stood up, bearing her weight like it was nothing. With a grunt he shoved the door of the fridge shut and began walking them towards their bed chambers. Not caring about the mess, if anything he would blame Snarff for it, he was known to sleep walk.


End file.
